Of Ice Cream and Smut
by KlaineGleekFanGirl
Summary: kurt watches Blaine eating ice cream, and gets seriously turned on. Rated M for Smut!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have been reading way too much smut for my own good, so here's a lil oneshot for ya'll. Kurt watches Blaine eating ice cream, and gets seriously turned on. This came to me while I was lickin' an ice cream cone and walking my dog…XD! Rated M for smut and Blaine's ability to be ridiculously cute and fluffy in any situation. Enjoy! :) **

**Of Ice Cream And Smut**

It was summer time, and it was seriously hot outside. Currently, Blaine was shoving his face into the freezer of Kurt's house, trying to keep cool, while Kurt had all of the fans turned on.

"Kuurt," Blaine whined.

"What?" Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's antics.

"It's hot outside, and I'm hungry," Blaine blinked innocently at Kurt.

"I swear, you and Finn are related. You both eat more than Bigfoot and the Abominable Snowman put together!"

"I don't," Blaine pouted. As if to prove him wrong, his stomach betrayed him and growled loudly.

Kurt smiled fondly. "Alright, fine. What do you want to eat?" he asked, hopping off the couch.

"Ice cream?" Blaine asked, his eyes lighting up hopefully.

"You're lucky. That's one thing you and Finn haven't managed to annihilate yet," Kurt smirked sarcastically. "It's in the freezer that you've had your head stuck in for over an hour."

Blaine beamed when he found the ice cream, and began scooping it into a bowl.

"Having fun there, Blaine?" Kurt asked, leaning on the counter.

"No, but I will be," Blaine replied, grinning as he took the first bite of the cold, delicious treat.

Kurt tried to ignore the moans that his boyfriend was making, but it seemed impossible.

Kurt watched as Blaine licked his lips, moaning and savoring the taste.

A chill went down his spine, and he quickly began to become very, _very _turned on by all of the noises Blaine was making.

Blaine opened his eyes and caught Kurt staring at him. Realization clicked and he smirked, deliberately beginning to lick the next spoonful slowly and seductively, hoping to turn Kurt on even more.

Kurt's breath hitched, and he wriggled as tingle after tingle ran through his spine. He was definitely horny. Really horny.

Blaine let out another moan. He could tell that Kurt was going to lose it any minute, and he hid a smirk as he slowly dipped the spoon back into his bowl, scooped out another spoonful of ice cream, and placed it in his mouth, moaning as he let it melt on his tongue.

Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He lunged onto Blaine, pinning him to the fridge and kissing him. "Bedroom, now," he mumbled incoherently as he began ripping off Blaine's shirt.

Soon they found themselves lying naked in Kurt's bed.

"Go in me, Kurt, please!" Blaine moaned again.

Kurt pulled away, opening up his bedside drawer and pulling out the lube. He rubbed it on, and then stuck one finger in Blaine's entrance, breath hitching as Blaine let out another moan of pleasure.

"More, oh god, _please, _Kurt! _More!" _

Kurt obliged, knowing his boyfriend didn't like to be kept waiting, he stuck another finger in, stretching at Blaine's entrance.

"Ku-Kurt, _oh god that feels good!"_

Kurt stuck a third finger in, knowing that Blaine was almost ready.

"Go, _in _me, Kurt! _Please!" _Blaine begged desperately.

Kurt obliged, sticking his hard member in Blaine's entrance and instantly feeling even harder at Blaine's screams of, "FUCK YEAH, KURT! YES!"

Kurt thrusted in time to Blaine's moans and screams.

"I-I'm gonna-" Blaine warned.

"Me too," Kurt replied.

They both came at the exact same time, each screaming the others name.

"KURT!"

"BLAINE!"

Just like that, it was all over, and Blaine cuddled up against his boyfriend..

"I'm glad you think me eating ice cream is hot," he chuckled.

Kurt rolled his eyes and swatted playfully at his boyfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**END**

**A/N: So? How was my first attempt at real smut? Huh? Huh? R&R! It makes me happy!**


	2. Very Important AN!

**Very Important A/N! I'm posting this on every one of my stories, on my profile, and on my RP. I'll also be sending it out to all of my inboxers. I'm changing my screen name! That's right. I will no longer be Isabel M. My new username will be KlaineGleekFanGirl That's all.)**


End file.
